The conventional method for separating out an information signal of a specific frequency from signals of other frequencies, which together with the specific frequency comprise a combined signal, and from noise is a filter comprised of inductor and capacitor circuits. Such filters interfere with and alter the wave and, therefore, fail to reproduce the wave in the pure form in which it was transmitted. The bandwidth of the retrieved wave is substantially larger than the bandwidth of the wave as transmitted. It should be noted, however, that the increase in the bandwidth is not a function of the propagation of the wave. It is a function of the filtering process.
Another problem with conventional filters is that they require multiple cycles of the input signal in order to ramp up. Until the ramping up is complete, the filtering will be ineffective. This substantially limits the amount of data that can be transmitted by multiple frequency signals and extracted by conventional filters. A filtering method is needed which will allow a single cycle to be filtered and data to be accurately extracted from each cycle.
Continuous, time slotted information waves which are simultaneously generated at multiple frequencies, combined and transmitted as a single information signal are disclosed in the prior related applications. Advanced filter systems which allow the utilization of the capabilities of the inventions disclosed in the prior related applications are also disclosed in the prior related applications. However, a filter system is needed which will further minimize the complexity of the signal separation process, will further minimize the bandwidth of the extracted multiple frequency components, and will further enhance the accuracy of the transmitted and extracted data.
The limitations of conventional signal extraction methods also impose substantial limitations on digital information storage technology. Current digital technology allows only one bit per cycle to be transferred from a read/write head to a magnetic storage device such as a hard drive, a magnetic disc, or an external magnetic drive. These current storage systems operate using analog functions. In addition, as data is transferred, the spacing between the storage medium and the read/write head changes, distorting or degrading the signal amplitude. When the distance between the head and the storage medium changes, the energy transfer rate is inversely proportional to the square of the distance. Therefore, any deviation of the read/write head changes the amplitude of the waves. For this reason digital recording procedures can measure only amplitude change. No information is derived from actual amplitudes.
One objective of the present invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for filtering and separating combined multiple frequency signals.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide for separation of individual frequency components of multiple frequency signals while minimizing interference and minimizing the bandwidth of each of the extracted components, thus further enhancing the accuracy of the data transmitted by each of the extracted wave components.
A still further objection of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for separating multiple frequency combined signals while minimizing bandwidth distortion.
A still further objection of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for filtering simultaneous multiple frequency signals of distinct frequencies which is simpler, more reliable, and less costly than conventional methods.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a filter method and apparatus which will increase the storage capacity of magnetic digital storage devices and will enhance the accuracy of data transfer between a read/write head and a magnetic storage device.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide an effective filter method and apparatus which is adapted for use with the information transfer receiver apparatuses disclosed in the prior related applications.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a filter method and apparatus which will correct for interference and distortion imposed on a multiple frequency combined signal by a conventional filter system.